


Bad Hetalia OCs

by Capucine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Humor, Multi, Other, Parody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3846436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How bad can a Hetalia OC be? Watch as the writer tries to reach rock bottom in character invention. You might laugh, you'll probably groan, and whatever happens, you will be glad you have never encountered these characters anywhere else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Hetalia OCs

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: These are all created by me with influence or inspiration from bad character profiles I've seen. No one's character is being bashed.

Country Name/Human Name: Japengland/Leiko Kirkland-Honda (Daughter of England and Japan)

Age: 15

Appearance: One really long red streak of hair, otherwise her hair is half blonde and half black, and she has blunt bangs. She wears a suit coat on top (because she can) and a kimono underneath, along with jeggings. Her feet are really tiny and fit in cute little shoes; she usually wears pink platforms, because she's 5' 1" and is 84 pounds. She has green eyes, and plump lips, with white eyelashes because she's also half albino.

Personality: She's really sweet, except when she's angry and she'll beat anyone up. She's tiny, but she knows to how to mess people up! Her attitude is that of a kitten, except when she's mad. :3 She loves people, but she's standoffish because she thinks they hate her because of Japan.

Cultural Traits: She loves tea. She drinks tea instead of water or any food. She hates people who won't drink tea, and she threatens to kill America on a regular basis because he drinks coffee (he just laughs cause he has a crush on her). She also fights with fighting fans in the Japanese martial art of Tessenjutsu. She can make sushi out of anything (even empty aluminum cans). She's also a very good swimmer because she has to visit between Japan and England, and they're both islands.

Extra Things to Add: She wears cat ears sometimes. She also knows how to play the lute.


End file.
